A Golden Summer
by Houndude
Summary: It was the ending to a perfect summer. What better way to end it than with a perfect evening? A Glaceon and an Umbreon will experience that evening together, what will come out of it? WARNING: Explicit yuri content!


**A Golden Summer**

**Authors Notes: **This story is a commission/b-day present for my good friend, Selidor. This fic contains explicit content of the mature nature. Specifically, it is a yuri fic. All OC's are of my creation and any relation to other OC's is completely coincidental and is not intended. This is my first time writing a yuri, first time writing a one-shot, first time doing a commission, and first time writing in third person, so please keep flames to a minimum unless they are constructive. If you do not like yuri or mature content, there's this amazing little button at the top of your browser called the "back button." It allows the user to exit a page they do not wish to view, so please do use it if you aren't a fan of this kind of fic. If you're still here, do enjoy!

A cool breeze blew through the open window of a summer cottage. It was one of the last days of one of the best summers ever to pass through the young city. A Glaceon stretched and yawned on the couch inside. She sat up and looked to her master, Matt, who was playing a video game. Matt saw the Glaceon's movement and paused his game, smiling down at her.

"Have a nice nap?" Matt asked her.

"Eeeeeee eon," the Glaceon replied, climbing into Matt's lap. She jumped up, placing her forepaws on his chest and licked his cheek. Matt laughed.

"All right, I'm glad to see you too Yuki." Yuki sat down on her haunches on Matt's lap and peered up at him. "Hey, I was waiting for you to wake up. While you were sleeping, I was thinking of all of the fun times we had this summer. Remember that one spa we used to go to at the beginning of the summer? That one with the amazing massages?"

"Glaceon," Yuki said, nodding.

"Well, since the summer's nearly over, do you wanna take one last trip down there tonight?"

"Eon!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. She pounced on Matt's chest. Matt laughed again and hugged her.

"All right then let's head down there now before it gets too late." Matt let go of her and she jumped out of his lap, bounding over to the door. "Woah, cool your jets. I gotta grab my stuff first!"

On the other side of town, on the route that lead off into the mountains, a young girl was walking. She had just come through the mountains, heading for her next Gym Badge. She had her best friend walking along side of her, an Umbreon by the name of Skye. Skye and her master, Roxanne, were usually both full of energy and couldn't sit still for more than a couple of minutes. But now after walking the whole day, they were both beat.

"Boy," Roxanne said. "I can't wait to get to the Pokemon Center and hit the showers. I'm worn out."

"Umbreeeeee," Skye responded. They walked down the small winding path until they entered the town.

"Now all we need to do is find the damn thing." The Pokemon Center wasn't really hard to find in this city. It was easily the tallest building in the city, except for the clock tower. There were also a couple of signs pointing travelers in the right direction. Roxanne looked at the houses and shops as she walked down the sidewalk. It was their first time visiting this town and Roxanne thought she might do a little shopping if she beat the Gym Leader and won the prize money. Her old clothes were a little worn and tattered, not to mention out of date. She'd had the same outfit for about two or three years now. Skye looked around at the shops occasionally too, but mostly she just wanted to go lie down on a nice soft bed somewhere. Her feet were killing her. In front of Roxanne and Skye, two figures walked around the corner, heading towards them. One was a teenage boy, the other a Glaceon. Skye's ears perked up as she spotted the other Eon.

Yuki looked up as she walked beside Matt. Coming towards them, were a teenage girl who looked like she was ready to fall over from exhaustion and more noticeably for her, an Umbreon. She had never seen an Umbreon in the city before.

Skye picked her head up a little bit more as they drew nearer. She really wanted to meet this Glaceon. She loved making new friends, especially pokemon she could relate with. When they were about twenty feet from each other, the Glaceon and the boy turned right and headed into a building. Skye's face fell as they disappeared. Skye bounded ahead of Roxanne toward the building. She reared back onto her hind paws, placing her forepaws on the window so she would be able to see inside. The boy and the Glaceon were up at the front desk. The boy was busy talking to the attendant behind the counter. The Glaceon stood by her master, but was looking back at the Umbreon peering in through the window.

"What is it Skye, what do you see?" Roxanne asked. "What is this place?" She looked up at the sign over the door. "Oh a spa! Yes! This is much better than a Pokemon Center. And look, they'll let both of us in too," Roxanne said, pointing towards a sign that said, "All visitors and reasonable sized pokemon welcome!" Skye beamed up at Roxanne as they both walked in through the sliding glass doors.

"Okay, thank you," Matt said to the woman behind the counter as she handed him a card. He slipped it into his back pocket and said, "Come on Yuki." Yuki followed Matt over to the elevator as he pushed the "Up" button.

"Hi!" Yuki heard the voice of a girl behind her. She turned her head around and saw the same girl that was walking down the sidewalk a moment ago, standing up at the counter and talking to the secretary. Down by her feet was the Umbreon too. Yuki and Skye looked at each other from across the lobby. They weren't sure why, but they were both intrigued by the other. Their gaze was interrupted by the ding of the elevator and the doors sliding open. Yuki turned back around and followed Matt into the elevator. Skye continued to watch Yuki until the doors closed and she disappeared.

"Thank you," Roxanne said to the secretary. "Come on Skye, we're both going to go get a nice massage."

"Umbree?" Skye looked up at her master and she smiled down at her.

"Oh I can't wait. I'm so sore from walking all day." Roxanne and Skye entered the second elevator that had just arrived at the lobby floor. On a normal day, they would both take the stairs, but they were completely exhausted. Once they arrived on the right floor, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They came out into a small hallway with two doors labeled "Men" and "Women." They were the changing rooms. Skye spotted the Glaceon sitting on the ground outside of the men's changing room. She must be waiting for her master, Skye thought. Skye followed Roxanne over to the women's changing room. She looked up at her as she opened the door and pawed gently at her leg to get her attention.

"What is it Skye?" Roxanne said looking down at her. Skye swivled her head around and looked at Yuki sitting across the hall. "Oh, did you want to go say hello?" Roxanne knew how much Skye loved making new friends.

"Breee," Skye responded.

"Okay, I'll be in either the one of the hot tubs or massage rooms. I can't decide which one I want more." Roxanne shrugged. "See you in a bit Skye and don't get into trouble this time. I don't think I'd be able to afford it at this place." Skye smiled innocently up at Roxanne as she walked into the changing room. Skye turned around and made her way over to Yuki at a brisk walk. Yuki sat still, staring at the approaching Umbreon.

"Hi!" Skye said once she was right in front of Yuki.

"Hello," Yuki replied. "Skye is it?"

"Yep. What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Yours too." Sky smiled and Yuki returned her smile.

"Hey, you wanna go look around with me?"

"I don't know," Yuki said a bit warily. She turned her head around and stared at the door to the men's changing room. "I don't want to leave Matt all by himself."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine. He is a human after all."

"I know, I just thought pokemon were supposed to be loyal to their masters and protect them."

"But would he really need your help here? Humans come here to relax and take it easy. I'd be surprised if one of them wanted to battle." Skye did have a point Yuki thought. Matt shouldn't mind if she wandered off for a bit. If he was angry with her, she'd apologize later. With one more backwards glance at the door, Yuki stood up.

"Okay," Yuki said. "Let's go then."

"Great!" Skye exclaimed. They both walked through a set of sliding glass doors that opened up into a long hallway with doors leading off each side. They peered into some of the doors that were cracked open as they passed and saw various people receiving massages. A little further down the hall, the rooms with massages started changing into rooms with Jacuzzis in them. Some had three or four per room and some were a bit more private with only one to a room.

"So are you new to town?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah, we just arrived today. Do you live here?"

"No we mostly just come here for the summer."

"Ah, like a vacation." Yuki nodded. "Do you come to this spa often?"

"Yeah, Matt and I usually come here about once a week, but we haven't been here for a month now. They give the best massages."

"Do you know any fun things to do around here then?"

"There is a really cool spot, but usually that's where people crowd. It's a couple of natural hot springs that has a great view of the whole city. You just walk to the end of this hallway, turn right and there's some doors leading out there."

"I'm okay with some people. Come on, I'll race you!" Skye took off ahead of Yuki.

"But!..." Yuki yelled after her. "Oh, all right." She ran off after her. They both rounded the corner and ran towards the door. Skye skidded to a halt feet from it and Yuki stopped next to her too. The double doors were chained shut with a sign hanging from it saying "Closed for renovation."

"What do we do now Skye asked?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's closed." Skye looked around the hallway they were in. She spotted a window that was barely cracked open.

"There's always more than on way in," Skye said walking over to the window.

"But Skye! We're not supposed to go in there! It's closed for a reason."

"Oh, you worry too much, nobody is going to find us. And think of it this way, at least it won't be crowded like you said."

"But what if someone would happen to find us? Matt will be very disappointed in me. What about your master? Wouldn't she be angry with you?"

"Roxanne? Ha! She'd think it was hilarious! If anyone does so happen to find us, we'll just play it off as a couple of innocent wild pokemon. It's not like they'll send the cops after us." Yuki pondered this for a moment.

"Okay, but nobody better see us sneaking out there." Skye smiled and lightly leapt up to the windowsill before slipping through it. Yuki glanced behind her to make sure no one was coming and quickly followed suit. The natural springs were beautiful, Skye thought. There were about eight springs in total, steam rising from each one of them. Small gardens seemed to have been placed around each, with pathways made out of stepping stones to connect them. There were also various berry trees scattered throughout the area. It must be beautiful when they would blossom, Skye thought. And as if this wasn't enough, you could look out and see the wide valley on the other side of the mountains.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Skye said. She looked back to the building and saw the reason the springs were closed off. They were re-doing the Stucco walls and attaching new light fixtures.

"You wanna try out the hot springs?" Yuki asked Skye.

"You bet I do!" Yuki and Skye walked over to the nearest spring and slowly slipped into the water. They both sighed as the relaxing water washed over them.

"So tell me about you master, Matt. Are you guys close?"

"Oh, he's a really great guy. I think he likes to spoil me a little and we do lots of fun things together. I'd say we're pretty close friends. I've known him ever since he adopted me when I was just an Eevee." Skye looked over at Yuki.

"That's nice. Roxanne and I are sorta the same way. But what I really meant was, are you guys… close close?"

"I don't understand what you…" A look of realization swept over Yuki's face and was instantly replaced by a blush. "Oh, you mean like that kind of 'close.'"

"Uh-huh," Skye nodded.

"Well… He wanted to try it once and I wasn't really sure about it, but I trusted him." Skye peered over at Yuki's face which only deepened Yuki's blush. "What about you? Have you ever?..."

"Oh yeah, with Roxanne. We both love it, but we have to keep it secret from others, because it's sort of looked down upon. Whoops, heh, I guess that meant I shouldn't have told you then." Yuki looked shocked.

"I won't tell anyone, but Roxanne? She's… she's a girl though." Skye smiled.

"You mean to tell me you've never done it with a girl before?"

"N-No. I've always thought it… it was unnatural."

"Well, I don't know about that. Oh, but it is so wonderful. Since you're already both girls, you know exactly where it feels amazing…" Skye sighed and looked up at some of the first stars appearing in the darkening sky. Yuki looked down into the soft bubbling water, blushing again. She looked over at Skye.

"I… I don't think I completely understand what you mean," Yuki said warily. Skye looked back down from the heavens to Yuki's face.

"I can show you if you want me to." For the first time tonight, Yuki could see Skye blushing too. Yuki wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do. When she tried it with Matt, it was okay to her, but nothing entirely as special as everyone makes it out to be. She was also never one to turn down new experiences before. But she wasn't sure if this case would be an exception or not.

"Okay," Yuki said. She told herself she would at least try it. Skye moved closer to Yuki in the water. Her eyes were soft so that she wouldn't intimidate Yuki. Their bodies pressed against each other, their faces inches apart. Yuki could feel Skye's slow, warm breath on her face. It felt soothing, relaxing to her. They gazed into each other's eyes, before Skye quickly closed the gap between their lips. Yuki was a little dazed at first from the sudden kiss, but she slowly came back to reality and started to kiss back. Skye shifted her position and crawled on top of Yuki, but was extremely careful not to crush her. Yuki was, to her surprise, getting even more turned on from the position her and Skye were in and her kiss became more feverish. Skye slowly slipped her tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki was surprised at first from the rough tongue brushing against hers, but soon they were entwined with each other. Skye pulled away from Yuki. They stared at each other until Yuki grinned and spoke.

"Wow, I never knew it would be like that."

"We're not even halfway done yet," Skye said seductively.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, you ready for this?"

"I guess so." Skye submerged her bushy tail beneath the water. Yuki gasped as she felt Skye's tail brush in between her legs. Skye smiled and made the same movement again, but with a little more force this time. The feeling was new to Yuki, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Skye roved her tail over Yuki and eventually pushed against her entrance. Her tail slid in partially and this time Yuki let out a moan.

"So you like that huh?" Skye asked still smiling. Yuki was panting hard from the intense feelings pulsing through her body.

"Yes… Please don't stop," Yuki managed to gasp out. Skye flicked her tail between Yuki's legs again, slowly parting Yuki's folds with her tail. Skye pushed her tail into Yuki again, gaining a few centimeters with each new push. Yuki's body was trembling from the pleasure washing through her. She panted hard and gasped as the tail wove its way deeper into her. She had her head and back arched from the intense feelings. Skye bent her head down to Yuki's neck and softly licked her lilac fur. Skye was getting turned on from Yuki's soft moans and the feeling of her tail inside of her. She could feel herself getting wet, the water washing away any evidence however. Yuki was getting wetter too. Her tail slid faster into Yuki, her fur matted down now from Yuki's juices. Yuki slowly reached a paw up and rubbed Skye's underside, slowly moving down her belly. Skye liked where this was going. Yuki hit Skye's sweet spot, running her paw over it. Skye let out a long moan. She thrusted involuntary which forced Yuki's paw harder against her and her tail deeper into Yuki. They both moaned in unison from the pleasure they caused each other. Yuki could feel her climax approaching. Skye started to push her tail in and out of Yuki now. Yuki would moan each time she pushed her tail back in. Yuki worked her paw more feverishly around Skye's area, eventually finding her opening. She pushed against it with her paw, running it along the length of her slit. Skye thrusted against her paw again and they both moaned loudly. Skye picked up speed with her tail. Yuki moaned loudly and released her juices over Skye's tail. She pushed her paw all the way into Skye as she climaxed. Skye moaned too, and thrust erratically against Yuki's paw until she too reached her peak and orgasmed. Skye collapsed on top of Yuki, both of them panting hard. Skye opened her eyes and gazed at Yuki. They shared another passionate kiss.

"That was amazing, you were right," Yuki said.

"What did I tell you?" Yuki laughed. "If it's okay with you, I wanted to try one more thing."

"If it feels anywhere as near as good as what we just did, then I'm all in." Skye smiled at Yuki and jumped out of the spring. Yuki watched as she jumped over her and spun her head around as Skye landed on the soft grass. Yuki got a good view of Skye from the rear. Yuki blushed. Her area was a bit red from where she had forced her paw in. Yuki flipped over onto her front and jumped out after Skye. "What did you have in mind then?" Yuki asked.

"All you need to do is lay down on the grass on your back, I'll do the rest," Skye said, winking at Yuki. Yuki blushed again and did what Skye told her. Skye looked at Yuki's underside for a second. She was just as red as Skye. Skye crawled over on top of Yuki again. She lowered her hind legs until Yuki's and Skye's sweet spots brushed against each other. They both instantly moaned again as they were still very sensitive from both of their intense orgasms. Skye repeated the motion again, the water helping as a lubricant. Yuki's body was shaking from Skye's thrusts and Skye was moving in the rhythm of her motions. Their bodies grinded against each other, stimulating each other at the same time. Skye could feel her climax building up inside of her, as could Yuki. Skye continued her motions, picking up speed and using more force. Yuki and Skye moaned in unison from the movements. Once Skye had reached her peak, she started a different motion. She pressed her lower half against Yuki's and rubbed hard against her. They both nearly cried out from the pleasure and climaxed onto each other. Skye's and Yuki's juices leaked out from their entrances and mixed together before dripping onto the ground below them. Skye once again collapsed onto Yuki. She rolled off to the side and they both stared at each other panting hard from the two intense orgasms they both just experienced. Skye smiled from the look of pure bliss on Yuki's face. Yuki leaned in and kissed Skye again, their tongues wrestling around with each other. Skye wrapped a paw around Yuki's body and pulled her in close to her, their lips still working against each other. Eventually their kissed slowed and they broke apart.

"That was the most amazing feeling I have ever had," Yuki said. "I'm going to remember this for the rest of my days." Skye grinned.

"It was pretty great for me too. I had never done it with a pokemon before." Skye giggled. "But I like it better. Your fur tickles me and humans definitely don't have fur."

"Speaking of humans, do you think we should go find our masters?"

"Yeah, but we'd better wash off first." They both jumped into the spring again and washed both of their juices out of their fur. Once they were clean, they jumped out and shook themselves dry. The two eons jumped back in through the window and landed lightly on the hardwood floor. "Where do you think they would be?" Skye asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we should just start checking rooms until we find them." And that's what the two of them did. They walked back down the same hallway, peering into each room as they passed it. It was late, so not that many people were still there at the spa. Most of the rooms were empty, but some still had a few people.

"Hey! I found Matt," Yuki said. Yuki and Skye peered into the room. Matt was sitting in one of the hot tubs, but he wasn't alone. Pressed up against his side, a teenage girl was laying her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. Matt was with Roxanne in the hot tub. They both had their eyes closed with a smile on their faces. Yuki and Skye looked at each other, hardly believing their eyes.

"This is a good thing right?" Yuki asked. Skye grinned.

"Definitely."

**End Notes: **Well, there you have it. Happy birthday dude! Hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. Again, this is my first one-shot and first yuri fic, so please drop a review before you go to let me know how I did and maybe some pointers if you have them. Oh, and don't forget to wish Selidor a happy birthday!


End file.
